and the dust settles
by robbgenghis
Summary: My take on what might have happened at the conclusion of the series. Hoping to tie up the loose ends. Any reviews helpful as this is my first attempt


_**Blakes 7 - Continuation**_

 **Chapter 1 - ….and the dust settles**

The guards surround Avon as he lifts his gun and smiles.

"You really think you're shooting your way out of this?" Says the guard captain, slowly lowering his hand onto Avons gun.

"Well now, a blaze of glory did seem a viable option" says Avon, still smiling, but lowering his gun "however, maybe my survival instinct is kicking in"

The guard captain takes the gun from him and inspects it "an interesting antique" says the guard "I wonder if it's worth anything"

"I doubt it" replies Avon "too well used". He smiles wryly again and glances down at Blakes dead body.

"Alright, enough of this" says the captain "lets drop you into a cell so we can start cleaning up this mess before SHE arrives". The guards march Avon off while under his breath he says 'she' and chuckles.

After Avon and the guards have left one body looks up slowly. It's Vila. Another, Arlen, begins to stir.

"I'm not knocking you out again" says Vila and then he quickly exits after the guards at a safe distance.

At a junction Vila suddenly stops as if coming to a decision and decides to take the opposite turning to the guards leading to an exit.

The guard captain puts Avon into a cell and posts a guard. He then leaves with the other guards.

Meanwhile, another group of guards have arrived in the Control Centre accompanied by Servalan.

They arrive just as Arlen is regaining full consciousness and getting to her feet, clutching her head.

"Arlen, report. You say you have Blake" Says Servalan sharply. Arlen points to Blakes body, still holding her head.

"I did say I would have preferred him alive" says Servalan, drearily "he doesn't look very alive"

"There was a fight. Avon and the others arrived and she got heroic" Arlen says, pointing at Dayna.

"Ah yes, Dayna, that's father and daughter both disposed of" says Servalan. She then looks at the other bodies spotting Soolin then Tarrant. She smiles wistfully at Tarrant's dead body. "So what of Avon and Vila"

"I don't know" says Arlen "the one called Vila knocked me out"

Servalan bursts out laughing "Vila knocked you out. He must be getting heroic in his old age"

"But I found Blake. Dead or alive you said. So I'm claiming the bounty for killing him" Says Arlen

"Fair enough" says Servalan. She looks at Blakes blood splattered body and Arlen's federation issue gun "better lead the way to the cells so we can check on the live one's"

As Arlen moves towards the exit Servalan pulls a gun and shoots her in the back. "You did not kill Blake, but I wonder who did"

At this point the guard captain arrives and crashes to attention at the sight of Servalan. "We have the rebel known as Avon in the cells Supreme Commander"

"Just the one, but what of Vila"

"He appeared to be the only one alive"

"and you didn't bother to check" said Servalan sharply "check the bodies now and find Vila. You" she points at a guard "take me to the cells"

Later Vila is outside uncovering some branches to reveal Orac in hiding. "OK, stop sulking and talk to me" says Vila "They're all dead except Avon who's been captured. That means it's down to me to get him out"

"An ideal job for a thief I would think" says Orac "were you expecting some input from me or was that merely a statement of intent"

"Stop being difficult, I maybe a thief but some kind of plan would be good. A better idea of the layout of the building would be a start. Try exercising that electronic brain of yours to formulate a decent plan. If it's not too much trouble"

"It's true, you probably could formulate a much better plan with the help of my intellect, but for now the plan is to wait"

"Wait! what do you mean wait. I need to get Avon out of there and off this rotten dump" exploded Vila

"Patience!" admonishes Orac "There will be an ideal time for rescue, but this is not it. Now listen"

In the cell block Servalan arrives with the guard and saunters up to the cell containing Avon. Avon looks up from the bench "Visiting hour already?" he says.

"They're all dead, you know" says Servalan triumphantly "Dayna, Tarrant, Vila, Soolin and of course Blake. You're the last one"

"I must be the lucky one. Then again" Avon shrugs.

"Of course, there was a large bounty on everyone's heads, especially Blake. He was killed by a non-federation issue gun. I found that….interesting"

"Not one off your thugs then. Maybe a bounty hunter killed him" suggests Avon.

"You don't seem too upset"

"It's not my style, you know that. Anyway, Blake and myself had lost touch a bit recently"

"But that didn't stop you getting Orac to find him. And if Orac can find him, so can I. Federation technology isn't that archaic"

"Blake was a figurehead, maybe that's what I needed. Anyway, is there a point to this conversation or have you taken up counselling in your spare time"

"Isn't it obvious" smiles Servalan "Everyone else is dead, we found the wreckage of Scorpio in the woods and even your base on Xenon has been wiped out. I presume you destroyed that to stop me sending in a team. So now it's just you. Maybe it's time you worked for me"

"is that an employment offer" enquires Avon

"Let's say it is, would you be…..interested?"

"I'd have to think about it"

"Let's say the alternative is, I don't know, being put to death"

"It's a persuasive offer, I'll mull it over"

"Don't take too long" says Servalan, smiling "It might expire, then you will"

Then, a guard rushes in. Servalan walks across with the other guards and they have a discussion.

"It's been so lovely talking to you. I may be back later" Says Servalan sarcastically.

"Natives getting restless, are they?"

"Something like that"

Servalan marches out with the guards leaving one behind on duty.

The guard captain is pinned down by rebel fire in a corridor. His small retinue of guards is wiped out along with himself. Avon's gun clatters to the floor and disappears into a dark corner as the rebel's progress through the building

"Blake's body is aboard the ship but I need to get you there too Supreme Commander" says the guard "The rebels have called in reinforcements so I cannot guarantee your safety"

"But what about Avon?" says Servalan

"We'll go back for him, once you're safely aboard"

Servalan agrees and boards her ship

"The time is now, Vila. Remember the plan" Says Orac

"Alright, you bunch of fairy lights. Nothing wrong with my memory" says Vila.

Vila re-enters the building and finds the Guard Captain and the other guard's dead bodies. He drags one away into a side room and starts taking off his uniform.

Servalan safely boards her ship with Blakes dead body loaded into the hold.

There's a message from the Pilots dashboard "Rebel forces too strong, get the supreme commander to safety now"

"Oh well" Servalan sighs "looks like you lucked out again, Avon"

The pilot takes off

Meanwhile Avon is looking bored in his cell block when the door opens and another guard walks in with helmet on.

There is a discussion and a confused look from the original guard. Suddenly, the new guard knocks out the original guard.

"Being heroic twice in one day is bad for your health you know" Says Avon

"How did you know it was me?" says Vila, taking off the helmet

"Most people would have just shot the guard, not tried to bore him to death first"

"The others are all dead you know. At least I think so" Vila stashes the guards body in an empty cell and moves to examine the lock on Avon's cell door.

"I suspected they were. That's what you get for running around shooting when the odds are against you"

"You don't seem upset" says Vila, angrily.

"Says the man who hit the ground at the first sign of trouble." Retorts Avon. "We're both alive and therefore have a chance. As long as you hurry up with that lock"

"I'm doing the best I can"

There's a noise from the stairs. Vila runs into an empty cell and hides in the shadows

"You could have just put the helmet back on" Whispers Avon, shaking his head

However, the people entering the cell are rebels including Jenna.

"What a reunion, you were the last person I expected to find down here Avon" says Jenna

"It's a small galaxy, I take it you were working with Blake?" says Avon

"Yes" confirms Jenna "Blake was looking after the Gauda Prime base of operations. I'd been in charge of a few ships making contact with other frontier worlds that might join us. You know Blake's dead?"

"Yes, I had heard"

"Any ideas who killed him?"

"None, we'd barely arrived when the federation turned up with their usual 'shoot first, ask questions later policy'" Says Avon, calmly

Meanwhile, Vila looks on from the shadows with a surprised look and nudges something.

"OK Vila, you can come out now" Says Jenna loudly

"How did you know I was here?" Says Vila

"Avon's in a cell, who's most likely to be around to try and get him out?" Says Jenna

"The lack of a guard was a bit surprising, I take it you shot him and stashed him an empty cell?"

"Something like that" Says Vila non-committedly as Avon looks on amused.

"Well, I suppose if you've just got here, I'd better bring you up to speed" Says Jenna

"Due to the schism in the federation, Blake thought I would be an ideal time to gather supporters to our cause"

"What schism? Did you know anything about this?" Interrupts Vila, directing the question at Avon.

"I had suspected as much, hence the alliance with Zukan and the others" says Avon.

"The whole thing is mostly down to Blake. Earth's administration blame the Federation for not capturing Blake while the federation blame the administration for losing him in the first place" Says Jenna "Now Servalan has his body she can claim a minor victory but that won't repair the schism, it's basically all out civil war"

"Hence the re- introduction of laws on frontier worlds such as Gauda Prime and the possibility that these worlds may decide on a third option" Says Vila, slowly

"Now you're getting it, Vila" says Avon

"But you didn't mention this to me" says Vila, confused

"I would have done eventually. Maybe" Says Avon smiling "Touching though this reunion is perhaps you could carry on working on the cell door. I don't think the Guard Captain is coming back with the key anytime soon."

"He's probably dead or retreated off-world by now" Says Jenna "Our Gauda Prime operation was small but we had many off-world operations that converged here as soon as the alarm was given. The Federation got Blake, they won't stick around to fight for a planet that's not of strategic importance"

"So, who's 'in charge' of this wonderful operation now" says Avon with amusement in his voice

"That would fall to me with Blake gone" Says Jenna, ignoring Avon's sarcasm "He had thought me dead after a run-in with some gunships off-world but escape capsules are wonderful things"

"That and our survival instincts. I think we've all had them tested recently" says Avon as Vila finally unlocks the cell

"Now, back to business" Says Jenna "With the civil war raging we can get on with carving a niche out on the frontier worlds. I'm going to need you two to help"

"At your service, of course" says Avon with yet more sarcasm.

Jenna sighs and moves off with the rest of her team as Avon and Vila follow at the back.

"Well, you did say you were looking for a figure head" Whispers Vila to Avon

Avon smiles "Yes, I did, didn't I"

End of Chapter one


End file.
